


Summertime

by FhimeChan



Series: The Yellow Portal [6]
Category: Ella Enchanted - All Media Types, Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Char hasn't met Draco yet, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hannibal Extended Universe, nothing happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 11:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20435507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FhimeChan/pseuds/FhimeChan
Summary: Ella and Char take an afternoon off.





	Summertime

**Author's Note:**

> I tagged this work Hannibal Extended Universe, and while it may seem weird, trust me that it's true!  
Unbetaed and probably pointless, but I really wanted to contribute to Char's week :)

It was only a small clearing, but it was cool in a way that the overheated stones of Frell could never be, and it was silent. Char grinned at the green branches, thinking about the small drapel of guards that had accompanied Ella and him there. Even in his official capacity, Char had not been able to take a small smile off of his face when he had dismissed them for the evening. 

If he stood still, he could feel the slow gush of the leaves, and the stark absence of the palace chattering. It was awesome.

Ella nudged him with her elbow. "Last who gets to that oak's a chicken!"

She ran before completing her sentence, leaving Char to sputter in indignation before trying to catch up. "Unfair!"

He jumped over a bush, feeling the unusual weight of his protection charm around his neck, and landed with a grace born from unending hours of practice. Ella's hair, carried by the wind and by her motion, brushed Char's forearm as she turned back with a teasing smile. She was fastest and she knew it.

She started to run in earnest, and Char was left behind laughing and sprinting. The oak was far away, and it was a pleasure to be able to run in a straight line, without having to turn at the walls of the castle yard.

It had been Char's idea to hire another witch, one who would be able to protect them even outside of the castle. Char's fans could be dangerous, especially since Ella and he were adamantly refusing to date and marry and whatever else princes and young women were supposed to do. It had been ages since they could have been outside without an escort. 

The grass was a blur under Char's feet and the ground was irregular; Char stumbled on a root and rolled on the ground, ending up facing the blue sky. Footsteps approached, light as always. 

"Well, well." There was a cautious edge on her voice, but it faded as Ella saw that Char was still smiling. "That seems like a defeat."

Char sticked out his tongue. "Just watch until I can get back up, and your tiny fairy feet won't have a chance."

She laughed and jumped out of Char's way, circling him, ready to run as soon as Char would get up. 

Yes, there were problems, but they were slowly solving them all, and in days like those it felt like they could just achieve anything. They just had to keep trying. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
I did actually write the story where Char and Draco meet, it's long and it requires editing. It'll probably be ages before I'll be able to fix it and post it, but it exists.


End file.
